itshfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Minor Characters are characters who have debuted, and have a smaller role then other characters, and won't speak or appear as often then the rest. They hold no significant roles to the plot. Zeke Zeke is one of the students at Skylanders Academy. Hes only appeared in very few episodes. His debut was The Sun Fades. The creator has stated that Zeke is supposed to be more so confused most the time, and quite a dork. Crow confirmed in The Sun Fades that Zeke can walk through electricity and harness it, stating he could open up the cage for him, but he wasn't around. His role is played by Zap. Cinder Cinder is one of the students at Skylanders Academy. She originally was in training to be a fighter. However, in Bring Home the Darkness, after Skylar states she wants to train Cinder, she proposes that she would like to be a healer, which Yukon agrees to. However, she clearly gets very stressed out about the fact that everyone is relying on her. In Eternal Darkness, Cinder is seen panicking after seeing her teammates so beaten. Cinder is very sweet and kind, and believes that they shouldn't have to fight. Her name is very similar to Cynder's, but it is spelt in a different way. Her role is played by Flashwing. Skylar Skylar is one of the few trainers at Skylanders Academy. She's currently training Ruby. She is shown to be very experienced as she was one out of two trainers at the Academy before Alex and Darkstar were also named trainers. She is shown to have a very confident personality. She is played by Stormblade. Stardust Stardust is student a Skylanders Academy currently being trained by Clobber. Not much is known about him since he doesn't appear often at all. He was shown in The Newcomer to be talking to Rune, which he was upset about him suddenly leaving. His original name was Onyx until the possibility of a Luminous figure was brought up. He is played by Legendary Astroblast. Skull and Crash Skull and Crash are students at Skylanders Academy. Not much is known about them besides that they have a good friendship. They is shown to be a bit "wonky". They both left the Academy to train without telling anyone. They are some of the least known about members of the cast. They are played by Krypt King and Jawbreaker. Vanille Vanille is a student at the Academy. She is shown to be cheery, but can get confused and worried at times in certain situations. She is currently being trained by Darkstar. Her role is played by Splat. Inferno Inferno is a student at the Academy. He is shown to be a bit of a grump, as he wasn't too positive about being trained by Alex. He hasn't appeared too often. His role is played by Dark Spitfire. Ruby and Blizzard Ruby and Blizzard are students at Skylanders Academy. Not much is known about them, but they appear to be sassy and have a disliking to new students and Alex. They appear to have a good relationship with Skylar and Derrick however. They are played by Scratch and Freeze Blade. Volcano Volcano is a student, and a possible trainer at Skylanders Academy. He debuted in On the Hunt with Hurricane. He is very confident, and currently has a good relationship with Skylar and Hurricane. He can be a bit grumpy when he doesn't get his way. His role is played by Lava Lance Eruptor. Category:Characters